The Auspicious Ascent of the Altruistic Aurora
by Executioner Bear
Summary: From the depths of Tennessee arose a plain, unlucky Southern Belle-or so she's been led to believe. Little did she know, she was more important than she could have ever thought. But is it for the best? Or could it destroy her once and for all? R&R please.
1. A Whole New World

**AN: Please, please, please R&R. I love reviews! They're my favorite...(:  
><strong>

**Well, we'll just say I got bored one day and decided to write this! Yes, some words are spelled incorrectly in the dialogue on purpose to signify her 'Southern-belle drawl', so be aware of that. Some of you reading this may enjoy what they see, and others…not so much. (You know who you are.) And…well, yeah. I'll stop wasting your time now! ;3**

…

In the safety of her own compartment, Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah hid herself away from the rest of the students on the train. Having transferred from a southern American school of witchcraft and wizardry, she had only her pet Pegasus, Stardust, to accompany her, and she was still only a little fawn. A little whinny sounded beside her, and Aurora smiled gently, stroking Stardust's main as a reassurance to the young Pegasus—and to herself.

'_Everythang is gonna be okay…a-okay!'_

Just then, someone knocked on the door, and Aurora turned her abnormally beautiful and vibrant navy eyes towards the newcomer. Her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the train, resembling the night sky on a cloudless night, silver sparkles scattered around the irises on blue. Brushing a lock of velvety-soft blonde hair behind her ear, she smiled shyly at the boy that had entered the compartment.

"Mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full," he said casually, his toenail blonde hair falling right about his eyes, giving him a bad boy look. His shirt clung to him nicely, showing his lean yet muscular body. This was the first person Aurora was meeting, and she could feel her cheeks growing warm.

"S-Sure!" she gasped, staring at the handsome man standing in front of her who seemed to have taken an automatic liking to her, even though he had no idea who she was and was usually quite stoic around strangers. He sat down across from her and rested his chin in his hands, elbows propped up by his knees.

"You don't look familiar," he said, eying her up and down. Aurora blushed harder, picking at her black, see-through stockings that covered her long, toned, ivory legs that guys usually drooled over—except for when they were her legs. Her skirt, grey to match the uniform she was required to wear, reached just above her mid-thigh because her foster parents had not been able to afford a skirt fitted just for her, so they had to buy a hand-me-down from a previous Hogwarts attendee who had been much shorter than Aurora.

"I'm from the U.S.," she said, a cute southern-belle drawl slipping from her perfectly plump and red lips. "Tennessee, actually. I'm an exchange student from Salem Witches Institute is Massachusetts."

The handsome boy met her glowing eyes with his grey eyes, cold and unwavering, and yet so incredibly sexy. He seemed to think that face over for a moment, withdrawing himself mentally from the room.

"The private, all-girls school, right?" he questioned, coming back to himself and staring her down. She felt faint, drawn in by his dangerously attractive "bad boy" looks. Aurora nodded, her hand brushing against Stardust's head as she automatically took to stroking the young Pegasus when she was nervous. When she nodded, strands of her golden blonde hair fell in front of her heart-shaped face, framing it so it brought a certain air of mystery to her, her inhuman beauty accentuated by the subtle movement.

"Why did you trans-"

The boy was interrupted as the train screeched to a halt and someone announced that they were arriving at Hogwarts. A lump grew in Aurora's throat as she looked out the window, her stomach fluttering—but not just because they were arriving. Out of the corner of her eye, Aurora saw a dark-haired boy glancing at her, his eyes boring into her flawless skin. She shivered, feeling as if the butterflies in her stomach were going to make her vomit rainbows, and turned to meet his gaze. He just stared at her, jaw dropped until he clamped his mouth shut, the glasses on his face shielding his eyes as the light reflected off of them.

"-ame?"

Aurora tore her eyes away from the rugged-looking student and looked at the blonde-haired boy again, her cheeks burning a bright shade of red.

"Wh-what did you say?" she asked, glancing towards the door again.

But the boy was gone.

"What's your name?" he asked again, smiling warmly at her despite his cold gaze. Aurora averted her eyes so that she didn't have to look at him directly, nervous enough as it was.

"M'name's Aurora…" She paused, sighing. "Actually, it's Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah. But please jest call me Aurora."

The boy smiled and nodded, taking her hand in his own.

"Draco Malfoy, at your service," he said matter-of-factly, leaning in and kissing her delicate fingertips. "I can tell you and I are going to get along real well. I don't know why, but you pull me out of character. Usually I don't get attached to people, and I don't offer to help anyone unless it is beneficial to myself, but you bring a new side of me, and I just want to do anything to please you."

Aurora's jaw slacked and she stared at him wide-eyed, several thoughts racing through her head at once.

_What? Why me? Why would he want to- to please me? I'm just… I'm not pretty or- no, I'm just plain… ugly, even! I'm not- not worthy of... him! Or of anyone! No… I'm just… me…_

But despite her obvious lack of self confidence and even though they had only known each other for a few minutes, Draco was so smitten over her, charmed by the beauty she did not see in herself. In fact, she had been beat down and called hideous her entire life by the several foster homes she had been in. And yet, even though she faced so much mental—and sometimes physical—abuse from all of the families she lived with, including her current foster family, she did not let it affect her. She was humble and sweet and kind, despite the horrors she faced on a day-to-day basis. That was just how Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah was; she defied all logic.

"Thank you…" Aurora barely managed to squeak those words out, but she did. With that, Draco rose from his seat and stood by the door just a moment before he left.

"I have to go grab my things, but, uh… I'll see later, I hope?"

Aurora nodded at his words and when he left, she dropped her gaze to the floor, staring at her plain, black shoes while she twiddled her thumbs.

'_Well, this is gonna be an interestin' year…'_

And as if Stardust could hear her thoughts, she whinnied loud and shook her head up and down. Aurora looked down at her pet and nodded back.

"We'll just make the best of it and worry about everythang else later. For now, let's find our new room."

Stardust whinnied again, making Aurora smile for the second time on the train.

'_Just don't screw this up this time, Aurora.'_

But she couldn't shake the dark feeling that something was lurking just beyond the horizon. Something was going to happen, something bad. A chill swept through Aurora's body, the warm air suddenly turning cold around her.

'_And it will probably be my fault…again.'_

And then, for the first time, with her beloved pet and best friend, Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah stepped off of the train and entered a whole new world.

…


	2. Home, Bittersweet Home

**AN: Bored again. So I wrote. And wrote. And wrote some more! And I thought it was actually post-worthy. So, here we go. ;3**

…

Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah was awe-struck when she walked into the extravagant dining hall. Never in her life had she seen something so…big and beautiful. Sure, the school back home had been nice, but this was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Candles hovered near the ceiling above the students and a giant window revealed the outside world behind the table of professors. The tables were lined with dishes, hidden platters prepared for their first Hogwarts meal of the year. Everything was amazing.

Then again, since Aurora had only lived in dark basements and attics and tiny rooms that were cold and bear, anything would seem incredible to her. After being shoved around from foster home to foster home, Aurora had become so used to the poorly taken care of rooms her foster parents would give her. The poor, tragically beautiful girl, having to suffer such neglect!

Aurora nearly jumped as someone brushed against her, looking over to see Draco Malfoy staring at the room as well, smirking.

"Almost as beautiful as you are," he said, looking at her and winking. Aurora's breath caught in her throat, and she looked away quickly, biting her lower lip and giggling nervously. She had never had anyone hit on her before, since she was so unattractive and unsociable in her opinion.

"Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah!" the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore called her forward to be sorted into the mass of students by the infamous Sorting Hat.

Yet as she walked forward, people could not take their eyes off of her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, her cheeks turning beet red as more and more people began to stare. As she reached the front of the room and turned around, her vibrant, starry eyes passing over the students, she resembled an angel. Her ivory skin glowed softly, her hair framing her face and flowing like a waterfall down past her shoulders. A hush fell over the crowd as the Sorting Hat was placed gingerly on her head, only to be met with more silence from the hat itself.

"Hmm…"

As the silence grew, Aurora became more and more nervous, worried that the Sorting Hat would put her in the wrong house…or worse. Maybe the Sorting Hat would not even have a place for her to go! Aurora slammed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, suddenly frightened that she would be chased out of yet another place.

_This can't be happenin'…not again!_

But then the Hat spoke.

"Very interesting… Even with the amount of insecurities that exist in you and how coward-like you seem to be, I feel as if you will have a great asset to Hogwarts in any house you are put in! Despite your lack of self confidence and your lack of personality, you are going to be the greatest person in this school that most everybody will be envious of and want to be with."

Aurora listened to the Hat's words anxiously, a shiver running down her back.

"I say… Gryffindor!"

And suddenly, a roaring applause burst through the silence, shattering it to pieces as the students of Gryffindor greeted the stunned, shy girl. Almost robotically, Aurora made her way to the long tables, welcomed enthusiastically by students requesting her attention and company.

But it wasn't until she saw one specific person did she stop walking. As their eyes locked, the rugged-looking boy from early stared at her with the same look he gave her earlier, but instead of disappearing this time, he motioned for her to come over instead. Shivering, Aurora walked over and sat down next to the dark-haired boy, sliding in between him and a ginger.

"Hey," the boy said, turning so that he could talk to her easier. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah," she said, avoiding his eyes. Since they were packed into the long table, Aurora's leg kept bumping into his every once in a while, but he didn't seem to mind. Their closeness only made her blush more.

"I know." Harry smiled at her, his emerald green eyes flashing as he stared intently at her, fixated by her marvelous beauty. He rested his chin against his hand, still staring when the ginger-haired boy interjected into their conversation.

"Ronald Weasley, but you can just call me Ron," he informed, leaning in towards her. His face was only inches from hers, his pale blue eyes wide as he took in her gorgeousness. "You are by far the most attractive person I have ever… ever had the pleasure of meeting!"

Across the table, a bushy, brown-haired girl coughed, her sharp brown eyes piercing through Aurora dangerously. Ron Weasley ignored her, completely gaga over the new student. Aurora felt Harry tense beside her and she glanced at him, only to see him glaring a Ron. And was that… _jealousy?_

_What is going on here? Why would Harry be jealous? Does he… does he actually _like_ me?_

The very thought of Harry liking her made Aurora's heart jump. No one has ever liked her before! It felt exhilarating. Goosebumps formed on her arm when Harry's hand brushed against hers as he reached for a drink.

"Ron, don't you have your eyes on someone already?" Harry asked nonchalantly, taking a sip out of the unique goblet he held in his hand. Ron glanced at Harry before looking back at Aurora, ignoring him completely. But before he could say anything else, the girl across the table butted in.

"Ron!" she scolded, glaring at him dangerously. Her very gaze made Aurora cringe as intimidating as it was. And when the girl turned her eyes to Aurora, she just stared at the table, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself proudly, raising her chin. "_Top_ of the class. If you want, I can help you with your homework, since I'm sure you won't nearly get as good as grades as I do."

Aurora nodded quickly, too nervous to say much.

"O-Okay, thanks," she said, glancing up at Hermione. A small smirk appeared on her face. Although Aurora knew she wouldn't need any help with homework, she didn't dare deny the jealous girl her momentary pride.

"So tell me about yourself, Aurora," Harry said before anyone else could, eyes glued to her again. Aurora looked at him, shivering under his gaze.

"Well," she started, clearing her throat nervously, "I'm from Tennessee. I'm, um, emotionally unattached from people because…m'foster parents beat me down, mentally and physically… But even so, I still seek for acceptance from them and others because I feel that if people a-accept me, I'll be happy with m'self.

"I lack self confidence… and am a complete chicken when it comes to meetin' new people. I think I'm unattractive, but-but everyone else finds me supernaturally beautiful. I refuse to believe it. I also make people act out of character when they're around me, like you are."

Aurora paused for a moment, shaking from nervousness, but then she remembered something else.

"Oh, and I love Quidditch... It's m'favorite sport."

Harry perked up at this, grinning and leaning his face towards hers. He was only a few inches away from her, his leg rubbing against hers.

"Did you know I'm the Gryffindor seeker?"

_Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah, you have struck gold._

"N-no. I didn't know…are ya any good?"

Harry smiled. And thus Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah was welcomed to a world she had only begun to learn of, and she was welcomed with wide open arms from everyone. Well...almost everyone.

…

**P.S. – I have rock candy! :D Also, I am getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow, so I probably will not have another chapter up for a few days. Wish me luck D;**

**~XOcutioner  
><strong>


	3. The Flame Ignited

**AN: Got my wisdom teeth out, and actually I did better than the doctor's predicted; in fact, I did A LOT better. I actually defied most of what they said(: Except for the pain part. MAN, am I in pain. But not only do I have a bag of broccoli pressed against my jaw, I have decided to write! Writing distracts me from the pain, so after the taking of a few drugs and several naps throughout the day, I am up and ready to write! (Plus my mom just stuck Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets in. SUCCESS!)**

**But enough of my ramblings! Welcome back to the world of mystic and magic. Let us begin.**

…

Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah couldn't remember the last time she received so much attention from, well, anyone. She was so used to the neglect and snubbing she received from people back at home that this was way different. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

_Maybe they're just all…lyin' to me! Maybe they're plannin' a-a major prank. Because they hate me!_

One must always feel bad for her. After all, she came to Hogwarts with no confidence because people constantly abused and bullied her back at home. Yet, when she arrived to Hogwarts, her social status miraculously changed and she instantly became the most popular and desire girl in school.

Not that she thought anything of it. She still thought she was the homely, boring loner that no one wanted to be around.

And yet everyone wanted to be around her.

But now Aurora hunched over a book in the Gryffindor common room, curled up with on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She sat with her knees pressed to her chest, Stardust curled up next to her. Ever since she was a young girl, Aurora often escaped her life into books, and though she had been made fun of for it, it made her more intelligent than most of the other students she had been around.

"What are you reading?"

Aurora's head snapped up, jumping slightly when the silence around her was broken. Leaning against the arm of the sofa was Harry Potter in all his glory. The v-neck sweater he wore fitted him perfectly, showing off his firm muscles. He smiled at her and sat down on the small sofa, making himself comfortable next to her.

"I-It's nothing, really. Just something to pass the time," she said, quickly setting the book aside and looking down at Stardust, who snoozed quietly next to her.

"How is she so small?" Harry asked, following Aurora's eyes down to the little Pegasus. Aurora sighed quietly, rubbing a finger against Stardust's head, and the young winged horse whinnied quietly in response.

"It's, uh, well… I found her a few months ago on a…trip. She was badly injured after being attacked by a-a troll, close to death," Aurora began the explanation, never lifting her head to look at Harry. "I felt so bad for her because, well, I love animals…and Pegasus's are my favorite animal…and she was just so beautiful, I couldn't just leave her.

"So when I found her, I, uh…well, don't tell anyone this so I don't get in trouble, but… I performed a healin' spell on her. Very complex, mind you, but even though I'm just a fifth year student, I am brilliant and catch onto things quicker than most. So when she was healed, I took her home with me. The only problem was…"

Aurora paused, glancing up at Harry nervously.

_Should I really tell him?_

But the attentive, genuine look in Harry's eyes, a look that took her breath away, encouraged her to keep talking. She felt that she could trust him. After all these years, he was the first person she could trust because no one had given her a reason to trust them, and even though she barely knew Harry, he gave off a trustworthy-persona.

Being the naïve, innocent girl she was, she believed she could trust him even though she didn't know him at all. But it was her innocence that guys were attracted to. She was so pure it showed through her appearance as well, a stunning element. Her baby soft skin glowed and her beautiful, smooth cheeks were tinged a perfect pink even when she wasn't blushing.

"The only problem was, m'foster parents are muggles, and they can't know about anythang…magical. Not until they legally adopt me, o'course. So I had to find a way to sneak her in. So, being as magically-inclined as I am, I created a spell to-to shrink her, I guess you could say. Sure, there was one already in the textbooks, but this one I created, er…fit my needs better. Plus I needed a reason to show how much more talented I am than other witches and wizards of my age."

Harry was leaned forward, his chin rested on his fist, hanging on to her every word. When she was finished talking, he leaned back and thought about her words for a moment, nodding.

"Wow," was all he said. He reached over and started to stroke the top of the fawn's head, smirking.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Aurora?"

Aurora smiled at the little compliment. Harry stood up and moved closer to her, never taking his eyes off of her. For a moment the two just stared at each other in silence. But then Aurora became too nervous and she lowered her gaze, blushing a deep red.

"Harry!"

The two on the couch turned to look at the newcomer. Ron stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed at the other boy.

"Isn't it a little late for you two to be…conversing?" the ginger questioned suspiciously, eyes glued to Harry with an emotion Aurora couldn't quite figure out.

"Isn't that for _us_ to worry about?" Harry retorted. Aurora noticed his sudden change in mood, his tense demeanor. For a moment, Aurora looked between the two, noticing the strain between them, and she swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"Whatever," Ron grunted, looking at Aurora before shooting Harry one last angry glare and ascending the stairs. Almost immediately, the air changed and Harry's mood lightened. He turned towards Aurora and smiled warmly.

"Sorry, Ron…sure is something else," he sighed, shaking his head in playful disbelief. Then he leaned forward and rested his hand on the back of her elegant head.

"But you do need your sleep," he said gently, his nose brushing up against hers. Aurora's heart pounded in her chest while she stared first at his eyes and than his lips, back to his eyes, watching every little movement he made. His breath was warm against her face and sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips just slightly, waiting for what she thought was the inevitable.

Then he leaned her head forward and kissed her gently on the top of her head, a gentle, loving gesture, before withdrawing.

"Goodnight… Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah."

Aurora opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head to watch him leave. But even as he left, he glanced back at her one more time with a longing gaze before he disappeared on his way to the boy's dormitory. After he left, Aurora released the breath she didn't know she was holding, lifting her hand to her forehead.

_Harry Potter, he… he just… he kissed me! Not on the lips, but… omigawsh, he kissed me!_

Aurora sat back and picked up her book, too distracted to read. A giddy feeling rose in her, ecstatic because of the simple gesture. But she looked at the book, reading the title one last time before she gave it up.

_Magick Moste Evile_ by Godelot.

Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah frowned at the restricted book and looked away, staring into the last of the dying flames.

_This is where it begins. If I'm goin' to learn anythang…this is how._

_…  
><em>


	4. The Approaching Storm

**AN: Right now I am at Bethel College, so instead of using their awesome Internet to play awesome games, I thought I'd write a bit(: I already have the fifth chapter written . So before I can post that, I have to post the fourth! Unfortunately, that's how numbers work. But instead of going off on a tangent about that, how about I just let you read instead?**

...

Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah was terrified as she entered her first class. Even though she was only a fourth year student, she was easily admitted into a sixth year Transfiguration class. In fact, all of her classes were advanced for her age. The administration had gotten together a few days before to discuss what they were going to do with this amazingly talented witch who was knowledgeable far beyond her years, and they concluded—with Snape's incessant hesitation—that she would be admitted to all of the advanced classes.

So as she stepped into her first class, she held her books tightly to her chest and made her way carefully to the seat of her choice. She was one of the first few to arrive that day, so there were several open seats. Settling down in a seat near the front, she set her _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _book and pulled out a quill so she could take notes during the long lectures she was about to endure.

_Oh, I hope this isn't too incredibly difficult…and-and I'm so scared…what if I mess up? Then no one will ever like me!_

The very thought of messing up and having everyone hate her sent chills down her spine and she felt a wave of pain pour over her. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall as she remembered what her foster mother had told her.

"_No matter what you do, you'll always amount to nothing. Oh, don't start sniveling like some little brat! No wonder nobody ever wants you; you're a selfish, whiney brat. And with that attitude, no one will ever want you! Hell, you might as well run away and never come back. Nobody would care! Now stop crying like a little baby and get back to work. The house better be spotless by the time we get back from our date or there'll be consequences."_

That's all Aurora had ever been. She was never a daughter or a sister. She was never loved or cherished in a family that wanted her for _her_. No. She was wanted for what she could do and the extra money she brought the family; she would always be just an unpaid housemaid to a wicked family.

"May I sit here?" a small voice sounded from nearby. Aurora glanced over at whoever was talking to her, noticing the oddly dressed girl. Dirty blonde hair, silvery grey eyes.

"Um, yeah, sure, go ahead," Aurora said, scooting over. The girl sat down with her back straight and glanced over at Aurora, offering her hand out to shake.

"I'm Luna," she said, shaking Aurora's hand when she grabbed it. "Luna Lovegood."

"I'm, uh, Aurora…"

Luna smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Aurora. If I do say so myself, you're have very beautiful eyes. Stunning, really. I feel as if I'm being sucked into a vortex and staring into the night sky all at the same time."

Aurora swallowed hard and nodded to show she was listening, glancing away.

"I, uh, I…thanks," was all she could say. Luna nodded.

"I have a feeling you and I will be good friends. I may not know you, but you seem like a good person beneath the silent, traumatized, insecure persona you put off."

Aurora stared at her blankly, unable to think of something to say. Luna just smiled distantly at her once more and looked forward as the teacher, Professor McGonagall, suddenly appeared in the place a tabby cat had been only moments before.

"Welcome, class, to a new year. You should all know by now that Transfiguration is a dangerous magic," McGonagall started, staring down every last student, landing on Aurora last. "And anyone messing around at any point in time will leave my class and _not_ come back. You have been, once again, warned."

As McGonagall began to teach, Aurora noticed Draco Malfoy at a nearby table trying to get her attention. She glanced back at him and he smirked, blowing a paper crane note towards her. The note landed on the desk right in front of her. She glanced back at Malfoy worriedly, looking forward at McGonagall, but she didn't seem to notice.

So, Aurora quickly opened the note and looked at it, nervous as ever. In the note, a heart grew several times over before shrinking back to its original size and starting the process over. Written in the middle of the heart was "A.A.A.A + D.M." There were several other love doodles scattered on the paper, but near the center was a little note written to her.

"_Meet me at Madam Puddifoot's shop in Hogsmeade when we go tomorrow. I have a surprise for you."_

_A surprise…for me?_

Aurora shivered slightly and looked back at him, nodding vaguely and forcing a smile. Draco grinned back at her and Aurora felt her stomach clench with desire. He was so handsome with his bad boy looks…and he was the first guy to show her any affection at all. No other guy had ever been this flirtatious or attentive to her, and she could feel herself falling for him even though she didn't know him.

_I think I…maybe…love him?_

Aurora didn't know. But whatever she was feeling, it felt good. Of course, it was probably hormones she was feeling; that heated desire she felt at the moment, the momentary loss of breath when he winked at her, the clenching in her stomach, it was all hormonal. But of course it was love she was feeling. Even though he was the first boy to show her affection, she knew what love was because, while she was inexperienced in love, she knew what it felt like. She had to. It felt amazing, right? Of course. That's a sure tell sign.

After that, the rest of the classes breezed by, and Aurora blew all of the other students out of the water with her amazing talents and incredible knowledge. She even outshined the best and brightest of the class, Hermione Granger, who now glowered at the new student whenever she saw Aurora.

As Hermione passed Aurora, Harry pulled away from her and grabbed Aurora, his eyes wide.

"Aurora! I'm so glad I found you. I need to talk to you. Right now."

Aurora, barely given the chance to speak, simply nodded right before Harry grabbed her hand and started his way towards the common room. A growing concern grew in her belly as he led her.

_Oh no…this can't be happening…not now…not again…I'm doomed…_

…

**Bwahahahahaahha! *cough* Anywho, hope you enjoyed another rendition of the amazing altruistic Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah! More to come soon (probably tomorrow since it's already written).**

**Have a nice day ;3**

**~XOcutioner**


	5. When Thunder Strikes, You

**AN: Please R&R! I would really appreciate it...**

**A slight warning for you, readers – this chapter is my longest yet. I actually had to cut back on a few things as to not overdo it. But I feel that this is where things start to get VERY interesting. ;3 Ah, you have to love drama and suspense…I'm sure this is what you all were 'waiting' for c(: But alas! I shall stop wasting your time and let you experience it for real.**

**Also, I believe a shout-out is necessary this time around (I may have stolen this idea from Judgment Bear, but I liked it. So what if I'm a copy cat? c(: Lol jk. Kinda.)! Thank you for your constant support of this fic. Your reviews are awesome and much appreciated. So thanks!**

**And so, I shall end my ramblings…now. Let us begin!**

…

"H-Harry…"

The boy ignored her, hurrying still. She could tell something was on his mind, bugging him and urging his feet forward at such a fast pace.

"Harry, please…please stop! Tell me what's going on! What's wrong?"

At the last two words, Harry slowed his pace, thinking for a moment. Then he stopped completely and turned to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her close.

"I just have something…to show you," he admitted, smiling when he saw her cheeks turn red again. "Something…that I hope you'll enjoy."

Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah suddenly felt like the happiest woman in the world as she followed Harry up the stairs. He tugged her hand and drew her onto the couch after a long day of classes, and she collapsed onto him, her head coming to rest on his chest. But it only lasted a moment before she remembered Draco in all his tastiness, and she pulled away from Harry, scooting over to the other side of the sofa.

"Aurora…"

"No, Harry, you know I'm not comfortable with this…"

Harry chuckled and reached over to her, swiping a piece of hair out of her face so he could be sucked into her gaping blue eyes. She was stunning. Even in her most vulnerable phases, she was the most spectacular person Harry had ever met, and he believed that there was more to her than what met the eye, that she was stronger than she let on.

"It won't cause any harm. You can trust me."

"I-I know that," she stammered, avoiding his emerald eyes. She curled her perfect figure up into a ball, her shirt revealing a little more than most girls would show to boys they just met—but she didn't seem to notice at all. She was too naïve to worry about that, but that's what made her so much more attractive. Harry stared at her elegant figure for a moment, basking in all her glory before he started talking again.

"Aurie," he started, using the little nickname he had given her. "Please look at me. Tell me what's wrong. Let me try to fix you."

Aurora almost refused, but finally she did look at him, and the sight broke Harry's heart. Tears filled Aurora's eyes, threatening to spill over her cheeks like waterfalls.

"I-I can't trust _m'self_…around you," she whispered desperately, wrapping her arms around her chest and looking away. She closed her eyes, but it didn't stop the onslaught of tears as they finally tumbled down, running smoothly against her now-glistening cheeks. Even though she was crying, she seemed more radiant than ever, her eyes shining from the fresh wetness brought on by the tears.

"You're just- I only just met you, and even though I think I've fallen in love with you—even though we've only known each other for just two days, so it's entirely improbable—I know you're not good for me." Aurora buried her face into her hands, sobbing once and collapsing to her knees. Harry knelt down and reached out to help her, but she shoved his hand away, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"I come from a troubled home back in America, so I find it hard to trust anyone and let them get close to me…I find it hard to trust m'self. I'm a troubled teenager who has major emotional issues because of a traumatic past life, and even though there are better ways to cope, I choose to store it all inside until it explodes, like right now. I-I don't believe that I deserve happiness, so I make m'self miserable by thinkin' everyone hates me and by buryin' m'self in books. I just can't-"

Harry grabbed her shoulders suddenly, stopping her mid-speech and forcing her to look at him no matter how badly she wanted to look away. His eyebrows furrowed together and lines formed on his forehead as he looked at her, a look of desperate love on his face. It was a love so fierce and unquenchable that it scared Aurora.

"Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," his words started out harsh and slightly angry, but as he continued speaking, his words grew gentler and more caring. "I've never met a girl like you before. Sure, I barely know anything about you except the fact that you're a bit of a drama queen who has no self confidence, but that doesn't mean _anything_. And sure, in order to love someone you have to know them, but that's not the point! I _do_ love you, Aurora. Despite not knowing you."

Aurora stopped crying and sniffed a few times, staring at Harry with a trembling lip. Even in her pain and suffering, she was the most beautiful creature that had ever graced the earth.

"I don't care how troubled or emotionally unstable you are. That's what attracts me to you. When you suffer, it gives me more reason to try and save you. You are the epitome of a damsel in distress in your own mind; and perhaps in the real world too. And I'm the knight in shining armor that is supposed to save you. That's how every cliché love story goes, right?"

Aurora sat there in silence for a moment, staring at the man in front of her. She knew from the very first moment she laid eyes on him that he was special. It was love at first sight—even if she only saw him for a brief second on the train before he disappeared.

And all thoughts of Draco Malfoy vanished from her mind.

Her lower lip quivered more and tears filled her eyes again, but Harry didn't give her time to cry. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and slammed his lips against her, both believing that a single kiss would make everything better. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, their lips melting together until they were one person.

_So this…this is what true love feels like…! I love you! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!_

And Aurora wanted more. From that one kiss, she could not possibly have enough of Harry James Potter. They clung to each other urgently, as if letting go would be the end of their world. The passionate, lusty, never-ending kiss only deepened as Harry leaned into her, both wanting more, wanting to be one with the other person.

"Harry!"

The voice was enough to separate the two, and they both turned to see Ron holding a bouquet of flowers, horrified. But his horrified expression quickly turned into anger. He threw the bouquet of hibiscus flowers—Aurora's favorite, much to her surprise, and yet one of the most expensive and hard to get flowers around there—to the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You foul, dirty piece of scum!" the ginger yelled.

Harry jumped up and glared at his best friend, nostrils flaring.

"What are you talking about?"

"You stay away from her!" Ron screamed, his face turning a complete, unattractive tomato red. "You don't deserve her! You dirty divvy!"

"You're being ridiculous, Ron," Harry growled, getting into a defensive position. "She liked me from the start, and you know it. You didn't stand a chance."

"That's a load of bollocks, and _you_ know it."

Aurora looked between the two, her breathing suddenly coming in short, sharp gasps. Her palms began to sweat while her hands shook, barely able to breathe.

"H-Harry…"

"I should kick your arse right here and now."

Aurora couldn't tell who said it because she had closed her eyes, trying to gain control of her breathing. The more she tried, though, the more difficult it became.

"Harry, please…"

"Draw you wand then, coward."

Then she heard nothing but the swish of a wand against cloth. She threw her eyes open and looked at the two, horrified at the sight she saw. The two best friends stood facing each other angrily, wands pointed at the other, ready to duel. Aurora knew she had to stop it. Time seemed to slow down as she reached for her wand, pushing herself up from the ground. The two began to wave their wands, their mouths moving, but Aurora couldn't hear anything except the sound of her blood pounding in her ears.

"Expe-"

"Stu-"

But before they could finish their charms, Aurora was on her feet, wand drawn, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Interruzione delirio!"

And the two men froze. Aurora stood there arms spread on either side, eyes shut and head down, her hair swaying in front of her face. She coughed slightly, breathing out her next few words.

"Just…stop the madness…"

Harry glanced over at her then, suddenly aware of what she did, something almost no wizard could do—stop a fight mid battle. He had never heard of the charm she used before either. He wondered if it was another charm she had created herself.

"How did you-"

Aurora looked at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying. Her hair clung to her sweaty face, her head barely supported by her neck. But she straightened herself, opening her mouth to say something. But nothing came out.

"Aurora!"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt herself falling, the world turning black around Aurora Anetta Alexandria Abdullah, the girl who never had anything go right in her life.

…

**I may have had too much fun with this chapter…oh, and whenever I write Aurora's dialogue, I speak in a Southern accent. It actually really helps and, in my opinion, makes it better. So, if you're not already, maybe you could try it! But yeah. Couldn't resist posting this so soon.**

**Have a nice day! ;3**

**~ XOcutioner**


End file.
